Jaune Arc: Man, Myth, and Monster
by randomthoughts96
Summary: Another jaune arc reaction. However this one will be of darker Jaune's from iterature and movies. Not all evil and villainous but almost never the hero. hopefully a little different then others.


They were dropped into a room. As they looked about they noticed it was a dark lit room with a single man sitting in the corner. He read from an old and thick time, it's pages yellow from age and seemed to shine in the fire light.

In the other corner was yet another chair, this one was odd however. It had strapped with what looked like glyphs etched into the metal. "Welcome teams of beacon," the man's words were of a deep baritone. "would you like to hear a story?"

"Who are you?" Ironwood asked standing from his chair. "Where are we and how did you get us here!?"

The man smiles as he sipped from a crystal glass, it's contents of an amber color and swirling with two ice cubes. "I am merely a collector of stories James Ironwood. Stories of a darker nature then most. Stories that you must see and hear to understand."

Ironwood heard the man but felt he was being as cryptic as Ozpin. "What are you talking about." Ruby asked getting up as well.

The man's smile turned to a devilish smirk. "Ah Ruby Rose, the hero of your world and many others." The man stood his height staggering. He towered over Yatsu, at least eight feet tall, wiry and too thin and his limbs too long. He strode across the room to the young and tiny girl, with but 4 easy steps.

Yang got up and tried to stand between them but with but a wave of his hands she was sent to her chair. The force pushing her to the wall. With a click of fingers she was strapped down, and her aura drained from her body. "Leave her alone!!"

"So innocent, so pure, as always from the start. Unknowing of the world and it's reasons for being the way they are." His look turned sad. "Unknowing of the darkness within man. This is why you are here."

He turned back, his expression tired. "You must learn." He waved his hand. More people appeared. They were sent back to their chairs with an effortless wave.

"What are you doing to us!?" Goodwitch growled her abilities cut from her.

The man sighed and explained. "Your world's are one of infinite numbers," another wave and thousands of them were revealed. Some funny, some sad, others just weird. "This isn't even the first time you've brought to another world."

Once more they saw themselves infront of other beings. Listening to stories of themselves from said world's. Reacting to them and seeing their expressions laugh and cry. Most of them saw jaune in multiple ways. "However few of you see this side, the darker side of your friend. What he can become from being pushed to far, when the situation is different. When he can't take it anymore."

One last wave and jaune appeared this one was odd in that he was well dressed in a three piece suit. His hair slicked back. He appeared to be sleeping. His face at peace. "Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Yes," the man said as he sat back down in his large chair. "But not your Jaune." He snapped his fingers.

The jaune woke up. His eyes fluttering in the dark lit room. "Tell us your story Jonathan Arc,"

 **author notes:**

 **Hello and welcome to the first chapter of an anthology/reaction story were the characters will react to jaune being the bad guy, or anti-hero. Unlike others where they just watch a movie, or read a book, this story will have the jaune, or close characters, tell/show them their story. They will interact with the character and will see their side. because of this some will be shown, others will be a musical, and some movies, or a mix of all three. Some might even mix with other versions of remnant. where jaune is still interacting with the rwbyverse, and the canon characters will receive basic knowledge of the world as Jaune tells his story. That being said the first will be one of my favorites Dr. Jyekll and Mr. Hyde the musical, it will be next chapter. I havent started it yet and it will contain more of my favorite songs from the broadway preformance. Thank you for reading and please let me know any works to mix jaune into for me to take under consideration. adieu for now my second audience**


End file.
